The Queen's guard dog and the Queen's doll with their butlers
by QueenBritt
Summary: Similar to S1 and S2 only a bit different. An AU Cover pic made at /art/Ciel-x-Aileen-comm-698744653 @96adopts on DA Pairings: Ciel P and Aileen, Sebastian M. and Katrina P.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Black butler

Note: Lady Elizabeth will not be in this fic, It's nothing against her I just find no room for her with so few appearances in the anime. Aileen Chambers will sorta be in her place while this fic is happening.


	2. chp 1 The beginning

Things had always seemed easy in life well for a child. The Chambers were very good friends with the Phantomhives. Albert Chambers would watch his daughter Aileen play with Ciel Phantomhive, how she always seemed to smile. Albert was good friends with Vincent Phantomhive and had approached him about the two marrying someday. They'd had an agreement and the betrothal was set for them. Many times, Aileen had come when her parents visited the Phantomhives but after so long times changed. The attack on the Phantomhive manor was heard about cross wide and for awhile Aileen cried.

It wasn't about six months later something happened with her own household. An attack that made her scared her families fate was going to be like Ciel's family, she became desperate, as far as she knew she didn't have a fiancée anymore and her parents were next.

 _I can save them_ A voice said to her _I can save them and help you get revenge on the people who did this to you and your fiancée._

Aileen looked as she saw a black wolf standing near her, watching her. She didn't have time to think much about it.

"Save my parents and give me the power to take revenge on the ones who did this _."_ Aileen said

A contract seal appeared on her arm, a circle with three hearts in the middle and a line that formed a star. The wolf attacked the men who neared the parents and when that was taken care of and Aileen's parents were at safety she walked over.

 _What is your name?_ The wolf asked

"Aileen Chamers, I'm the lady of the house and the heir to my father's company." Aileen said

 _Ah, then I will make my appearance perfect for a lady of this household._ The wolf said

Aileen watched as the wolf took human form, a woman with long black hair and red eyes. She was in a butler attire and bowed. "I'm Katrina Phantom or whatever you wish to call me Mistress."

"Katrina Phantom will do." Aileen said

After that day, Katrina worked for Aileen but Aileen picked up working for the Queen. She was given the title the Queen's doll and for awhile she'd solve cases. No one ever took her serious because she was a lady but she earned her respect. Two years later news spread Ciel had returned with a butler of his own. Aileen heard the news but she looked at an old photo of her and Ciel.

"You've returned. I..I want to see you but I'll wait." Aileen said


	3. Chp 2 The Nobles Gather

Whether it was months or a year, Aileen had kept her distance that is until a group of nobles were joining to play pool. She couldn't resist as she went and joined them, not like she had much else to do. Though before arriving she'd sent word to the Phantomhive manor she would be arriving. With Katrina's help it arrived and Katrina handed it to Sebastian.

"May I ask who you might be?" Sebastian asked

"Lady Chambers Butler. The earl's fiancée" Katrina said then left.

Sebastian took the letter in placing it down at his young lord's desk. Ciel looked at the letter seeing the familiar seal but then looked at his butler.

"What is this?" Ciel asked

"A letter, from lady Chamber." Sebastian answered.

Ciel wondered what could Aileen possibly want then he read over the letter.

~letter~

Ciel,

I heard about the gathering of nobles and I wish to join. I'm sending you this letter as my sincere way of saying I am so glad to see you and hope we'll be working together on the cases the Queen has. After all, it's time the Queen's Guard dog meets the Queen's doll.

Aileen

~end letter~

Ciel must have read over the letter two or three times before he put it down on his desk. He'd heard about the Queen's doll solving cases before he'd came back. It was something everyone talked about except now some talked about him too the Queen's guard dog. That wasn't the entire case though as he had to figure out what to do since Aileen was his fiancée.

"Sebastian, lady Aileen is coming for a visit. Please make sure the servants don't do anything wrong." Ciel said

Sebastian had got the place ready, assigning the servants Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian to catch the rats. A little later the nobles arrived among them included Aileen who walked with her butler behind her. Sebastian opened the door to greet them.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian Greeted them.

As they walked in Ciel went over to Aileen as he greeted her. "Lady Aileen, A pleasure to see you." Ciel said

"It's good to see you too Ciel, we have business to discuss after the game." Aileen said

Ciel looked at her in the eyes, her greenish blue eyes told that she'd changed. He could tell just by looking at her butler that she had a demon butler.

' _She made a contract deal._ 'Ciel thought

As they entered the game room where the pool table was, everyone took a seat but two men. Aileen recognized Madam red but she didn't know who the other four men were. She didn't care much about it as she watched the others.

"Aileen darling, you've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you. Tell me what do you do now?" Madam red asked

Aileen smiled "I'm the Queen's doll." Aileen said

Ciel held his pool stick as he looked at her, he couldn't believe his fiancée was the Queen's doll. He wondered why she went to such lengths to do that when her father had a business that was good enough off. Clearly, they really did need to have a talk. A few rounds had gone, Aileen had taken at least one turn but she'd watched Ciel he skipped every turn it seemed.

"time to put an end to this game. How fast can you secure the money?" Ciel asked who she thought was Sir randle.

Aileen was being more than nice with everyone as she saw the man with a sandwich speak up. "You've passed your turn twice and now you're going to go at all of them in one go?" He asked

"Naturally." Ciel said

"Careful your greed will undue you." Sir Randel said

Aileen watched as Ciel smiled a bit as he hit the balls and all of them landed in the holes. "Am I undone?"

As everyone moved from the game room to the living room it seemed fitting. Ciel had taken a seat next to Aileen but he noticed she was awfully quiet not the same girl who was very talkative in the past. Sebastian came in with the tea and poured everyone a glass.

"Smells lovely, Tea can be excellent when made well." Lou said

Sebastian walked over handing a cup to Ciel and Aileen.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Aileen said to him with a reserved smile.

Katrina stayed in the back watching her lady socialize with the Earl and his guests. She figured this visit was going to be awhile as her lady's visit wasn't just for some strange visit. No, she'd had orders to start working with the Guard dog, though Katrina was observant as she saw a butler admiring Sebastian.

"Grell." Madame Red said

"Yes, My lady." Grell said as he straightens up.

"Learn something from Sebastian." Madam Red said

"Yes." He said

"Just Look at him." Madam red stated as she started touching Sebastian. Aileen had been taking a sip of her tea when she noticed how uncomfortable Sebastian looked. "I mean, his Physic. You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city."

Ciel cleared his through "Madam Red." Madam red rubbed the back of her neck "Oh sorry, I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit."

Aileen shook her head a bit but kept quiet while she drank some of her tea. Lou set his cup down on the table around that time.

"So, do you believe the drug traffic official was one of your guests today?" Lou asked

Aileen found this very useful as she sat back and listened to the whole conversation since she could pick up Ciel was on an assignment from the Queen already. Not the one she'd had sent to her but she figured it would eventually come up in question for who was a killer.

"Perhaps." Ciel said

"Why not leave the extermination to Lou?" Madam red asked, "A rat knows best where a rats nest is, Doesn't he?"

"I'm but a tamed guanine pig dedicated to my lord. If the earl instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing." Lou said

Madam red got up fast and pulled Ciel to her "Watch it! You best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew." Madam red said

"You wound me. I would never board him in his own Dear Madam." Lou said raising his hand.

"Are you saying you would so if you were elsewhere? Careful you're on thin ice now sir!" Madam red said

Ciel put a hand on his head as he saw Sebastian looking at him. He turned to Aileen

"Lady Aileen, how long will you be staying? I know we haven't had a chance to actually talk." Ciel said.

"Oh, we can talk in the morning. I see your busy and I'm here for a bit so no rush Ciel." Aileen said

"Sebastian prepare the lady a room." Ciel said, as he walked out with a hand on his head

"The rats are here." Ciel said as he walked then seen his servants running around. "And here too."

"Master." Sebastian said as he walked over to him "today's desert is a deep-dish pie will you want to share It with your guests?" Sebastian asked

"Bring it to my Study, but make sure Aileen has anything she needs." Ciel said as he went to his study.

"Certainly, My lord." Sebastian said as he bowed

As Ciel was out of sight and the servants were running around with the rats or traps on them. Sebastian made a swift move catching the rats in one swift snatch then put them in the net that was there to catch them. He rubbed his hands and looked at the servants.

"that's enough of that, stop playing and get back to work." Sebastian said

Sebastian did as his master had told him preparing a guest room for lady Aileen while also mending to taking care of the desert for today and afternoon tea. He kept watch of time with his watch he had in his pocket. When it came down to bringing the desert to the study he knocked on the door.

"Master, I have your pie and afternoon tea." Sebastian said

When he opened the door, he noticed the young master was missing. At first, he tried to figure out where he was, knowing that things couldn't get any worse he went and showed Aileen to her room.

"Lady Aileen, this is your guest room. Would you like some tea and some pie?" Sebastian offered

"Sure, that would be fine. Is Ciel still in his study?" Aileen asked

"I'm afraid the young master has gone missing and I will have to go get him." Sebastian said

"Alone? Nonsense, take Katrina with you. She'll be a good help." Aileen said

Katrina looked at her lady hearing her words, it wasn't that she was opposed to helping this demon with his master it was the fact that she was more or less insisting. "Mistress is that an order?" Katrina asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. Help Sebastian and find my betrothed." Aileen said

Once the slice of pie and cup of tea was giving to Aileen, Sebastian made his way through the hall with the rest of the pie and seen Mey-Rin coming down the hall running.

"Sebastian! I just found a letter, yes I did." Mey-Rin said

"Addressed to whom?" Sebastian asked

"to the servant of the earl of Phantomhive." Mey-Rin said

In one swift move as Mey-Rin went up in the air from falling. Sebastian saved her and the rest of the pie. Katrina moved swiftly as she went out of the way of the bullet.

"Mey-Rin the letter please." Sebastian said

"eh? Letter. Oh, yes sir" Mey-Rin said

As the letter was handed to him, he read over it clearly. Madam Red, Lou and Grell along with Baldroy and Finnian walked to where they were. Sebastian assured them everything was alright as he asked Baldroy to clean it up.

"So, when you say clean it up? That means we can eat, right?" He asked but the two butlers were gone.

A car was leaving the Phantomhive manor and the two butlers left. Hours passed as Aileen watched the sun from her guest room. It was getting late and she wondered just how long would it take for two demon butlers to return. When the sun was setting she heard commotion and went to check it out. As she walked outside with the others she saw the three of them walking to the manor Sebastian holding Ciel. She couldn't help but laugh finding it a bit funny.


	4. Chp 3 1st investigation together

That night dinner was late so Ciel put his hand out to Aileen. Aileen looked at him for a moment as she wondered what was on Ciel's mind.

"Forgive me lady Aileen, I didn't mean to worry you about my safety. Shall we talk in my study while my butler prepares dinner?" Ciel asked her his hand still extended out.

Aileen took hold of his hand and gave her normal reserved smile. "Why Yes, I think that is fine."

The two walked in the Manor as the servants watched. Since they'd spent most of their time either chasing the rats or even doing their jobs, they'd never considered asking about Aileen.

"Hey Sebastian, who is that girl?" Baldroy asked

"That is lady Aileen, The young master betrothed of many years now." Sebastian said

The three were a bit shocked but went about their business as usual. Sebastian went to work preparing the dinner for tonight as Ciel entered his study pulling out a chair for Aileen and motioned for her to sit. As she took her seat he went over to his seat and thought about something for a few seconds.

"You said your visit wasn't just personal reasons? What other reason could you have?" Ciel asked her

Aileen put her hand out and in a quick motion a letter was in her hand. He knew clearly Katrina had to came in and handed that to her. She put it down and placed it in front of Ciel.

"I believe you should see for yourself." She said

Ciel took the letter and opened it, he read over it for a moment then seen it was from the Queen. One line of the letter caught his attention, the Queen wanted her guard dog and her doll working together.

"I see, so that is why you came. You position as doll makes it to where you had to come visit." Ciel said

"I thought of it as an opportunity to come see you." Aileen admitted

Ciel leaned back in his seat thinking for a moment, as he looked at her. The changes were clear and he had changed too for reasons he didn't want to share. He wanted to ask but part of him didn't.

"You have a demon butler." Ciel said, "one day, you will die and she will claim your soul."

Aileen knew this part of the conversation would arise sometime. Though as her fiancée he couldn't say anything since there was the issue that he had a demon butler too.

"Ciel, you have a demon butler. You have a contract seal, do you not? Your eye patch." Aileen said

The two talked for a while until Sebastian had dinner prepared then they both went to the dining table. After Dinner, they both turned in. Katrina made sure that her lady was well taken care of but she figured since the earl knew about her contract that he would possibly try to stay close with her lady. Katrina took wolf form as she layed on the bed at the bottom of her lady's bed. Meanwhile Sebastian was roaming the halls making sure everything was prepared for tomorrow. They'd had word that Madam Red wanted him to train Grell into being a better butler. He took a peek into lady Aileen's guest room to see if Katrina was still in there, he noticed the black wolf laying on her bed. As if sensing him the wolf got up and turned back into human form making Sebastian realize the demon butler lady Aileen traveled with is that of a demon wolf.

"Need something Sebastian?" Katrina asked softly

"Just checking and making sure everything is to your lady's needs." Sebastian answered

Sebastian took his leave and Katrina watched as she seen him walk away. Something bugged her about Sebastian that she couldn't put in words, she didn't believe that demons could like another demon but the thought had once crossed her mind years ago.

When morning came, Sebastian had given Grell simple instructions to get the tea ready for the Master and his lady. Sebastian went and helped Ciel get dressed for the day then once done he went and prepared breakfast. Katrina helped Aileen be ready making sure not to overdo it in case she needed to go out to town. As Aileen walked in joining Ciel that morning he looked at her.

"Morning Aileen." Ciel said

"Good Morning Ciel." Aileen said

Sebastian placed down two plates and set them up while they waited for the tea to arrive. Suddenly everyone heard screaming and the door came open as the tea cart bust through the door and headed straight for Finny. Finnian fell on the floor as a cup of hot tea hit his shirt.

"Ah" He said as he got up "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Grell came to his senses realizing what happened then went straight over to Finny.

"I'm so so Sorry. I'll wipe it off." Grell said as he reached for a napkin but grabbed the table cloth with it. Taking the food that Aileen and Ciel were cutting into with it which only made a bigger mess. Grell jumped up and freaked out over his mistake.

"Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idget?" Baldroy asked

"You're one to talk Bard" Ciel said, "It didn't seem like such a bad idea."

As Ciel thought back to When Madam Red asked him to have Sebastian train Grell.

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenced. I never expected I would be effected as well." Ciel said as he had some of his fingers on his head.

The three servants along with Katrina looked at Grell with disappointment.

"I'm so sorry for all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize without- Wait! That's it! All I can do now is die! I can atone with my death!" Grell said as he pulled out a knife

"Woah, Calm down a second" Baldroy

"Um, should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin asked

Sebastian put a hand on Grell's shoulder. "There is no need for that. Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours just to clean up all the blood" Sebastian said

Aileen watched as she saw that Grell was looking at Sebastian again with Admiration, but she was observing Katrina staring at Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian, You're so very kind." Grell said

Baldroy watched then looked at Mey-Rin and Finnian "that was kindness?" He asked as they shook their heads rapidly

"Now, what I'd like to know if how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master and his lady such weak tea? Watch me, A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally, have half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." Sebastian said as he demonstrated.

Sebastian placed two cups down one in front of both Aileen and Ciel. Aileen was still watching Katrina though and she could pick up Katrina didn't like Grell, no she was certain Katrina wanted to slap Grell.

"Lady Aileen, I have some errands to run in the town. It won't take too long If you need anything Mey-Rin and the others can get what you need." Ciel said to her

"Oh, thank you Ciel but I'm sure Katrina has everything under control." Aileen said

It wasn't long once Tea was done that Ciel left with Sebastian. Aileen and Katrina had to go out for her own personal reasons but the two arrived back before Ciel and Sebastian. When they walked in the garden Aileen's face almost dropped.

"Oh my? Skulls?!" Aileen said

"I wonder what idiot made this mistake, my lady." Katrina said

As they walked further in the garden they seen everyone working. Grell was the one cutting the bushes which led Aileen to believe he was the culprit for the skulls. She heard Grell speaking about the way the manor was built.

"You know it's only been around for two years." Baldroy said

"Odd, it looks as if It's been around forever." Grell said

"Of course, it does, that was the intention." Tanaka said

Grell looked behind him and got really scared, though Aileen around that time had made her way over.

"Tanaka, good to see you, so Ciel truly made the manor the same as before the fire." Aileen said

"Indeed, My lady. Identical in Every single detail from the window pane to stairway and the cracks and the pillars. Just as the original." Tanaka said

"Identical?" Grell asked

"The original Phantomhive manor burned down three years ago." Tanaka said

"oh, Oh I see. Forgive me for asking but master Ciel's parents, did they?" Grell asked

"Yes, sadly they both perished in the fire." Tanaka said

All the servants started noticing the skulls in the garden and Aileen looked to Katrina now remembering that issue.

"Katrina, this is an order fix the garden to the way it should be before Ciel arrives." Aileen said

Katrina worked her powers and fixed the bushes while Grell was trying to hang himself for his mistake. Aileen was too busy watching Katrina make things better as she noticed a friend of hers and Ciel's named Cordelia pull the stool from Grell's feet. She also noticed her servant from home Liliana.

'what is going on?' Aileen thought

By the time Ciel arrived, Cordelia had set up things for Aileen and Ciel to have a perfect moment. She'd arranged for the place to be made like a ball and had Liliana dress her lady. When Ciel came in he wasn't happy about it all but there wasn't much to do. Though neither Ciel nor Aileen had knowledge of dancing. To Make it comfortable for them, Sebastian and Katrina switched as Ciel was taught to dance by Katrina and Aileen was taught to dance by Sebastian. When the time came for the two to come down, Ciel had come down in a dark blue attire as Mey-Rin was helping Cordelia. A few minutes later Aileen had walked down in a baby blue dress that her servant had brought her. For once in a long time the two had a fun night dancing away their worries.

After a happy night and going to bed, by the next morning the two had to leave for London. Ciel was watching as they were heading to a house away from the manor. Aileen leaned against Katrina as they left. When they arrived, Aileen woke up and yawned as they went in but as they entered a room they saw Madam Red, Grell and Lou.

"What are you three doing here?" Ciel asked

"Ciel, You're early dear. Ah, I see you have Aileen with you too." Madam red said

"Your sudden appear in town must mean" Lou started "The Queen's doll and Guard dog have a new scent to follow" Madam red finished

Everyone took a seat at a table where Sebastian and Katrina set it with tea for everyone and pastries.

"He struck again, Another Prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in white chapel. These Killings are far from normal. The level of violence we are seeing is unprecedented." Ciel said

Aileen sat there with everyone listening to Ciel talk, she was already on track with all this. She knew it wasn't going to stop until they put an end to it. The only way people who worked for the Queen knew how.

"These killings have earned him the name Jack the ripper." Ciel said

"A frightening name, eh?" Lou said

"That's why we're here earlier than expected. The Queen has decided that the two of us should work together on this case and possibly from now on." Ciel said

"Are you both sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lou asked

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and Gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough to drive somebody mad. Are you both prepared to see such a thing?" Lou asked as he touched both Ciel's cheek but also Aileen's cheek. "You my lord are just a young boy, you know and the lady is just a young lady."

"I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my Queen. Aileen is the Queen's doll. Don't ask foolish questions." Ciel said

"Alright, So Sorry." Lou said

When tea and desert time was done, the group left to go see the crime scene. Katrina, Sebastian walked with Aileen and Ciel as they made their way over.

"Sorry my boy and lady, I'm afraid a crime scene like this isn't a place for children." A man said to them, "Now why don't you just run along home?"

"We're here to see the victim's body." Ciel said

"The body? Surely you're kidding me?" The man said

"Abberline, well if it isn't lord Phantomhive and lady Chamber" another man said

"You know these kids, sir?" Abberline asked

"We're here to help Sir Arthur. Seems your investigation is dragging." Ciel said as he showed the letter from the Queen. "You know who sent us, of course."

Ciel took the papers from Fred Abberline and looked over them with Aileen. "Seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

Sir Arthur wasn't willing to let them look much more so the group decided to go see the undertaker. An acquaintance of both Aileen and Ciel but from the looks of it the others had never been here. Katrina had a bit of a smile on her face as she loved visiting the undertaker for information. As they entered the room there was laughing that could be heard.

"Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long. My lord and lady it's so lovely to see you." Ciel and Aileen watched as one of the coffins came open.

The others were a bit worried though.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you both for one of my coffins?" The Undertaker asked

Madam Red, Lou and Grell were Mortified but Sebastian, Ciel and Aileen kept their cool while Katrina was laughing from the expression on the other three.

"No, that isn't why we're here." Ciel said then looked at Aileen. "I see you've visited before."

"I have for information; his price isn't easy for information." Aileen said

"We wanted to-" Ciel didn't finish as undertake put a hand over his mouth "No Need to say, I'm already aware. Very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual. Shall we say I help though? I made her look beautiful again." Undertaker said

"We would like the details please." Ciel said

"I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?" Lou asked

Undertaker looked over at Lou as he rushed over "I have no need for the Queen's coins. there's only one thing I want from you."

Undertaker rushed over to the two and got between them. "Please my lord, my lady give it to me and I'll tell you anything. Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter. Just one Joke and all the information was yours." Undertaker said

Lou tried to give his best for the joke but it wasn't funny at all. Madam red tried giving him a laugh with her gossip but that didn't work either. Sebastian made a move for everyone to go outside.

"It can't be helped. Everyone go outside and don't listen until I say so." Sebastian said

As everyone waited outside it seemed it was only a few minutes before they heard laughing. When they'd came back in they got the information they needed and knew they'd be looking for a doctor associated with outside parties.

'our first investigation together has only begun.' Aileen thought


	5. Chp 4 The Viscount Druitt ball

After speaking with the undertaker everyone went into the carriage to head back to the Phantomhive Manor. Aileen watched outside of the carriage while she sat by Ciel.

"This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel said

"First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anybody with an Alibi. For the nights on which the murders occurred. The removal of the organs suggests some kind of gruesome ritual, we should concentrate our investigation on people involved with secret societies." Sebastian said

"As if that narrows the field, why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this." Madam red said "Besides which, the season is ending soon. Any doctors that followed the nobles to this city will be returning to the country and then what?"

"We'll have to conclude the investigation quickly." Sebastian said

"Impossible" Lou said as he looked at Sebastian

"I should be able to do this much, at least. If not, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said

Aileen took a peek over at Katrina seeing that Katrina was already adjusting to get up. Katrina met eyes with Aileen seeing that her lady wanted her to work with Sebastian. Aileen noticed a brief smile on Ciel's face before seeing Sebastian leaning in and his frown come.

"I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them immediately for you, my lord." Sebastian said

"Take Katrina with you, it'll help make it just a bit faster." Aileen said

The door to the carriage opened and both butlers got up. Sebastian leaned out of the door. "Now, if you will excuse us." He said and within minutes while Ciel was making a hand gesture the two butlers were gone. Madam red and Lou looked in the back window "They do know we're moving, right?"

"The two can take care of it for now, we can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel said

As the carriage kept moving he looked over at Aileen, she was not what he expected when he returned. She was more than he expected but he wondered what was on her mind with her looking out at the town as they passed. When they arrived back at where they were staying in town, Ciel got out first and put his hand out to Aileen. The two walked to the building just as the door opened and both butlers were there standing. They informed everyone they made the suspect list and ask the relevant questions as their lord and lady walked toward the stairs leaving Madam red and Lou speechless.

"With this, we have narrowed our suspect list down to one." Sebastian said

"The viscount Druitt." Katrina said

"oh, I heard the viscount has a thing for any pretty little thing in a skirt." Madam red said

As the two stopped and looked back, both knew of the party happening tonight that Viscount was having. Ciel looked at Aileen knowing she could get close but it was a risk. Something he wasn't willing to risk was losing her in the whole thing.

"I should probably go under cover and ta-" Ciel didn't finish his sentence. "Nonsense, I'll do it. Why risk the Phantomhive name and your reputation. I'm a girl, Ciel so I can get close."

Ciel was going to argue but Sebastian and Katrina looked at them then at each other. A smile formed on their faces as they looked at the two. "How about both of you go, that way Aileen you can make sure no one finds out about my master's disguise." Sebastian said

Aileen was going to protest that it seemed stupid to put Ciel through it. Though she couldn't really say that since he was the Queen's guard dog and in service to the Queen like she was.

"Fine, we can both try to get close to the Viscount." Aileen said

Later when they took a carriage to the Viscount Druitt's manor, Aileen had been taking in Ciel's disguise. The way Sebastian made his hair seem longer with the pink dress seemed so believable. She didn't say a word as she acted like she was brushing off a bit of dust on her blue dress before they went in. Katrina stayed by her side in disguise.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you Aileen?" Ciel asked

"Who me?" Aileen said with a slight chuckle. "I'd never put you through that horrible torture."

As the two made it around everything seemed fine and smooth sailing for the moment. Ciel and Aileen could make their way around without much to worry about not seeing the Viscount at the moment but Aileen's whole calm behavior changed when she heard a certain male voice.

"Aileen Chamber~" The male voice said

Aileen pushed Ciel to go as she turned around to come face to face with a noble boy. He had black hair and green eyes stood around the same height as Ciel. His name was Eric Jones, she didn't care for him much but she had always been aware he fancied her.

"Eric, how nice to see you." Aileen said

"And you, Milady. Are you here alone or is the earl meeting you here?" Eric asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

Aileen wanted to cringe away and get out of there but she saw Ciel watching as he was making his way to find the Viscount. 'endure it Aileen, you have to for Ciel.' Aileen thought then looked at Eric "Oh Ciel is meeting me here, of course." Aileen said

Grell was standing over by Madam red watching the two, though his attention went over to the female demon butler. He wondered about her since there wasn't much to tell. It seemed that she only followed the lady Chamber around and protected her.

When a dance started, Aileen noticed and Eric offered out his hand to her. "Lady Chamber, Can I have this dance?" Eric asked

'NO!' Aileen thought but she looked, Sebastian was dancing with Ciel to get to the Viscount so she hesitantly took Eric's hand. "only one dance, I am still an engaged lady." Aileen said

Katrina watched from the back seeing Aileen was not happy about this, but her lady was protecting Ciel from being caught. She'd been informed by Aileen about Eric Jones, the noble boy who'd tried to make his move on her when Ciel Phantomhive disappeared. She watched as they danced but as soon as it was over, she saw Aileen show some respect but make her way over. Meanwhile the Viscount was impressed with Ciel's disguise. Aileen was keeping watch seeing that Eric was walking toward them.

"Katrina this is an order, distract Eric Jones now." Aileen said quietly.

Katrina went and with Sebastian's help they performed parlor tricks. Aileen was amused that they had this all of a sudden figured out. Grell was watching in amazement as the two butlers performed but soon Aileen noticed she didn't see Ciel at all.

'where could they have gone?' Aileen thought

As the parlor tricks came to an end, Aileen noticed that Sebastian was leaving quickly. Katrina waked over to her lady as they were watching, though Aileen noticed that Madam red was more than enjoying herself. Aileen considered going outside to get some fresh air and just leave. For a moment, she did make her way to leave but then Eric Jones got in her way.

"Leaving so soon Lady Aileen? You said your fiancée was on his way." Eric said

"Well I was going to take a step out for some fresh air." Aileen said

Katrina went to see what was going on so her lady didn't have to stay talking to Eric Jones. As she went looking out the window she saw Sebastian with Ciel taking him to the carriage as Sebastian quickly helped his lord change. Within few minutes Ciel and Sebastian walked in the ball area. Ciel seen Eric Jones speaking with Aileen again, it made him angry the boy could think he could move in on his lady. He walked over to them and cleared his throat seeing the two looks at him.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait Aileen. Would you care to dance?" He asked putting his hand out to her.

Aileen accepted his hand and nod as they walked away. Ciel couldn't help but give a bit of a smile knowing that between him and the young noble Eric Jones, he'd won. They spent some of their time there until they decided to leave. It was late and once they were back in the building they were staying Aileen went straight to bed.

Next Morning the newspaper that got delivered said on it. "Jack the Ripper Strikes again!?"

"So, the Viscount wasn't our man after all?" Madam red said

Ciel hit the table with his hand in anger on how he could have been so wrong. Aileen couldn't understand it either but something was defiantly not right.

Sebastian and Katrina were on the back wall watching their Masters. They had a theory about who Jack the ripper could be but until instructed otherwise they were to assist in anyway their masters told them.


	6. Jack the Ripper revealed

Not long after they all settled down the only ones left in the house was Madam Red, Ciel Phantomhive, Aileen Chambers, Sebastian michaelis and Katrina Phantom. Aileen was sitting on the couch thinking while she watched Madam Red and Ciel play chess and speak about his past. Listening she didn't say much but his words caught her off guard that he came back to the Phantomhive manor for himself not for revenge. Though Aileen didn't buy much of it when the chess game was done and Madam red was leaving she saw Sebastian let her out but Aileen went over and set up for another game of chess which made Ciel look at her as they played.

"You did this for yourself? To make those who harmed your family's reputation." Aileen said

"I did, and you? Why did you make a deal?" Ciel asked

"To get revenge on the people who wanted to harm my family. So, I can relate with how you feel Ciel." Aileen said

It may have been a few rounds before Ciel won against her but she smiled at him. For once it wasn't a reserved smile but an actual smile something he hadn't seen in a long time. Aileen got down as she yawned and was ready to go to bed but she felt a hand grab hers and she looked at him.

"We both have contracts, we don't know when the others contract will be up. Aileen, would you consider moving into the Phantomhive manor?" Ciel asked

Aileen was shocked at his words and maybe it was because he was right, they both had demon butlers and this wasn't going to be their last case to work together but it was they're first working together. She didn't have an answer for him at this moment but she looked him in the eyes.

"I'll think about it Ciel. I would have to talk about it with my father." Aileen said

Letting her hand go he nod as they went separate directions. Katrina got her lady ready for bed and Aileen looked in the mirror for a moment. She knew deep down that she was supposed to be the future lady Phantomhive but she wondered if she'd ever truly see that day when her days were numbered. She would accept her fate and her choices but when her contract wish was up she would never see Ciel again.

"Something on your mind Mistress?" Katrina asked

"No, nothing to worry about. As of right now, I'm still alive and still the future of my father's company and Ciel's fiancée." Aileen said

Aileen layed down on her guest bed that she was given for staying there but her thoughts kept wondering about It all. So much had come up and so little had been answered but she looked at Katrina who was looking at a copy of papers.

"Katrina, what isn't being told?" Aileen asked

"As Sebastian said, the viscount was the last suspect…but one doctor has been around all this time. Madam Red." Katrina said

It was the next night and she held a stake out with Ciel and their butlers. Sounds of dogs barking could be heard in the distant.

"He'll show if we steak out this place, right?" Ciel asked

"Yes." Sebastian said

Ciel looked around the corner then folded his arms as he briefly looked over at Aileen who seemed to be whispering to her butler but when the girl looked at him she nods.

"The murdered prostitutes have other things in common besides their profession." Ciel said

"The most beautiful glossy black hair." Sebastian said

Aileen was watching the two but she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Katrina was looking at the same thing Sebastian was. When she took a look to see what it was she noticed it was a black cat.

"But, I still don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel said

"So very loveable it could almost be a sin." Sebastian said

"and what's more I-" Ciel didn't get to finish before he heard Sebastian say "So Soft. Ah So soft."

Ciel looked over seeing Sebastian and Katrina near the cat "Listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, I apologize sir but she's so beautiful and soft." Sebastian said

Aileen put a hand over her eyes as she didn't think that it could be possible that her own butler who had a wolf form could be so easily drawn to cats. Though Ciel and Aileen's attention was caught when they heard a scream. They rushed to where they heard the scream, Ciel opened the door and the two stopped as some blood hit their cheeks. Katrina and Sebastian covered their masters' eyes as they jumped back and kept them at bay. Aileen and Ciel were in shock at the horrible scene that they'd seen it was so gruesome.

"You've made quite the bloody mess in there Jack the Ripper." Sebastian said

"Or rather we should call you by your name. Grell Sutcliff." Katrina said

Grell came out of the room with blood on his cheek as he looked like he was in shock. "No, no you're wrong...I-I heard the scream and rushed to help."

"You can drop the innocent act Grell, it's over." Sebastian said

"You know it's actually the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You played the role of helpless butler well. You're act had everyone almost completely fooled." Sebastian said

"I agree, not many of your kind normally takes up the role of a butler." Katrina said

"You think so? How King." Grell said as he laughed "It's great to hear after all, I am an actress and quite a good one at that." Grell took out a comb and brushed his hair after taking it down and his hair went from brown to red. He put eye lashes on his eyes as he closed them then opened it. "Of course, you aren't really Sebastian or Katrina either, are you?"

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me. So that is who I am. For now." Sebastian said

Katrina on the other hand laughed "I am Katrina Phantom, my lady decided to use my real name."

Both butlers had kept their masters' eyes covered as they watched Grell's change. "Ah, Sebastian you're playing the faithful dog. Well you're handsome enough to get away with it. Katrina though, what a lovely name for a demon. Anyway, here we are Sebastian and Katrina, no Sebastian I'll call you bassy." Grell said as he flipped his hair over his shoulder

Something in Katrina snapped a bit when she heard Grell call Sebastian bassy, it urked her in a way she couldn't understand.

"Let me introduce myself the bonnet butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say let's get along?" Grell said then blew a kiss at Sebastian

Katrina was still figuring out her current feelings about the whole thing but she saw Sebastian shutter at the motion Grell did toward him.

"Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I admit I was surprised when I first met you I've never seen a demon playing a butler. Though when seeing another Demon butler, I was even more surprised." Grell said

"I could say the same about you, I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be in-between man and god. A grim reaper." Sebastian said

"Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Katrina asked

"Why indeed? For now, let's just say It was out of love for a certain woman." Grell answered

"And that woman would be?" The two butlers said

"You don't really have to ask, do you?" Madam red asked

Ciel and Aileen moved their butler's hands from their eyes as they saw Madam red come out of the bloody area.

"Madam" Ciel said

"Well I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is." Madam Red said

"Naturally you were on the suspect list from the beginning but your alibis seemed flawless." Ciel said

"You mean you actually suspected your own aunt. Aileen dear you were dragged in all this but dear did you suspect me as well?" Madam asked

"Grell disappeared at the viscount Druitt's party, I didn't consider much of it right then." Aileen said

"We were looking for a murder, degree of relation to me did not matter. None of the humans in the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders." Ciel said

"But if one had an inhuman accomplis that would change the game completely." Aileen said

"It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel from the Viscounts home to the east end instantaneously. In the end you both were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper." Ciel said

"You, Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff." Aileen said

Grell made a move to attack both Aileen and Ciel with his death Sythe but Katrina and Sebastian both blocked him. Grell made some remarks about the two of them but all Katrina and Sebastian did was take their coats off and place them over their masters heads. Aileen looked at Katrina for the time that she had and saw something in Katrina's eyes. Jealousy.

'Does Katrina like Sebastian?' Aileen thought

Everything seemed like a stand still until Ciel put a hand up on his eye patch. "In the name my name and that of the Queen I order you Sebastian put an end to them." Ciel said

Aileen lifted her dress sleeve a little "Katrina this is an order, assist Sebastian." Aileen said

Ciel noticed her contract seal was on her arm, a place she could conceal it well with her dresses. Vc/?

The two demons and the grim reaper had their own fight but then there was Madam Red left with her nephew the Queen's Guard dog and her nephew's fiancée the Queen's doll. Madam red didn't really want to kill the two children, they were family to her even though Aileen hadn't married her nephew yet she considered her that with her always being around. When It came to fighting Madam Red was out numbered 2 to one but she didn't attack Aileen but with for Ciel as she pinned him to a wall. She was going to kill him but something stopped her and Aileen seen Ciel stop Sebastian from killing her. For once it seemed like everything would be fine that it could be cleared up and taken out of the way but then Grell killed Madam Red infront of them.

"Madam red!" Aileen said

Katrina went in and took the fight to Grell and then Sebastian joined in.


End file.
